The present invention relates generally to paperboard carton blanks for use in packaging articles. It is particularly useful for cartons for packaging containers, for example cans or bottles for beverages, although the invention is not limited in this regard. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle for such cartons.
Containers, for example cans or bottles for beverages including soft drink, beer, juices and the like are commonly sold in multiple quantities packaged in a paperboard carton. For the convenience of the consumer, the carton is often provided with a handle, which quite commonly includes as a primary feature one or two slots or other apertures formed in the carton. These slots are commonly formed into a top wall of the carton. The user inserts the hand or fingers into one or both of the slots to lift the carton. Many varieties of handles of this type are known in the art.
Lifting a carton containing beverage cans or bottles introduces considerable stress into the paperboard from which the carton is formed. For this reason, and to prevent tearing of the paperboard and failure of the carton, a large number of carton handles have been devised over the years which include various reinforcement structures, aperture arrangements and locations, stress-directing fold lines, stress-relieving slits and the like.
Recently, attempts have been made to introduce into the marketplace beverage cartons wherein cans are arranged in two tiers, with corresponding cans from each tier being axially aligned. An example of such a carton can be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,242. Such cartons are intended to hold relatively large numbers of cans, for example 24 to 36 cans. The contained weight of these cartons makes use of reinforced handle structures particularly advantageous.
Moreover, despite the many handle designs which have been previously developed, there is always a need for handles with improved performance. A stronger handle may permit the use of larger cartons for packaging heavier loads, as well as the possibility of a smaller blank or lighter paperboard material. In view of the large numbers of cartons which are produced, the cost savings which can be realised from these latter advantages can be significant.
The present invention and its preferred embodiment seeks to overcome or at least mitigate the problems of the prior art.
One aspect of the invention provides a carton for packaging a plurality of articles, for example bottles comprising a plurality of panels for forming a tubular structure including a top wall panel having opposed side edges and end edges. The top wall panel is provided with a handle. A score line extends from the handle to a cut line disposed along a side edge of the top wall panel thereby to direct lifting stresses away from the handle.
According to an optional feature of this aspect of the invention the handle may comprise first and second spaced apertures defining a handle panel.
According to another optional feature of this aspect of the invention there may further comprises a second score line extending from an edge of the first hand aperture to the cut line and spaced from the first fold line to define a part of the top wall that is capable of flexing relative the top wall, thereby to direct the lifting stresses away from the handle and/or absorb said lifting stresses.
A second aspect of the invention provides a blank for forming a carton for packaging a plurality of articles, for example bottles comprising a first side wall panel, a top wall panel having opposed side edges and end edges, a second side wall panel and a base panel hingedly connected together in series, wherein the top panel having first and second spaced apertures provided therein so as to define a handle panel wherein a score line extends from the handle to a cut line disposed along a side edge of the top wall panel.
According to an optional feature of either aspect of the invention, the score line may terminate intermediate the ends of the side edge cut line. Optionally, the score line may diverge away from a linear path so as to intersect with the side edge cut line.
According to an optional feature of the second aspect of the invention, there may further comprises a second score line extending from an edge of the first hand aperture to the cut line and spaced from the first fold line to define a part of the top wall panel that is capable of being moved out of the plane of the top wall in use.
According to another optional feature of either aspect of the invention, at least one frangible line may extend from the first aperture to detachably connect the handle to the top wall panel and wherein the or each score line extends from a first frangible line.
Optionally, each/or frangible line may curve inwardly before terminating.
According to a further optional feature of either aspect of the invention, the second score line may extend from a location on the aperture cut line proximate the intersection of the aperture with the frangible line. Alternatively, the second score line may extend from an edge of the aperture.
According to yet another optional feature of either aspect of the invention, on one side of the handle, there may comprise opposed frangible lines extending from the bandle and a second flexing part, wherein the second flexing part is defined by a third score line extending from the second frangible line to a second side edge cut line provided on the side edge, and a fourth score line extending from the aperture edge to an end of the second side edge cut line.
Preferably, a portion of each of the second and the fourth score lines may be arranged to be co-extensive.
More preferably, the other side of the handle may comprises opposed frangible lines extending from the handle and a pair of flexing parts extending between the handle and hand aperture and a pair of spaced cut lines struck from at he opposed side edge, wherein the pair of cut lines and the first and second cut lines are located in different relative longitudinal positions on the opposed side edges.
According to a still further optional feature of this aspect of the invention, the or each side edge cut line may form part of article receiving structure comprising opposed hingable flaps separated by a further cut line extending substantially perpendicular to the side edge cut line.
A third aspect of the invention provides a handle structure for a carton for packaging a plurality of articles, for example bottles comprising a top wall panel having opposed side edges and end edges the top panel having first and second spaced apertures provided therein so as to define a handle. A score line extends from the handle to a cut line disposed along a side edge of the top wall panel and a second score line extending from an edge of the first hand aperture to the cut line and spaced from the first fold line to define a part of the top wall that is capable of flexing relative the top wall, thereby to direct the lifting stresses away from the handle and/or absorb said lifting stresses.
A fourth aspect of the invention provides a carton for packaging four or more rows of articles for example bottles, which carton comprises a plurality of panels for forming a tubular structure including opposed first and second side wall panels, wherein the first and second side wall panels each comprises a pair of apertures to receive and retain a part of an article, the first and second apertures of the first side wall engage an outermost article from a first row and a second row, and third and fourth apertures of the second side wall panel engage an outermost article from a third row and fourth row.
Optionally, the first row may be adjacent the second row so that the first and second apertures are adjacent each other. Preferably, the third and fourth rows may be separated by the first and second rows. Alternatively, the first and second apertures may be provided for the two centrally located articles in adjacent rows while the third and fourth apertures are provided for two off-center articles in the adjacent row.
According to an optional feature of the fourth aspect of the invention each aperture may be defined by one or more side opening flaps hingedly connected to the first or second side wall panels and adapted to articulate outwardly by an article present in the aperture.